Emotion
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Fuji and his childhood friend have just agreed to put their "love" to the test before taking the plunge into marriage. Would they regret their Uncle's challenge?
1. Do You Know Love?

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review , comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close there books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 3 new stories I've begun. This year I present Remember Me, Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emotion<span>**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** Fuji and his childhood friend have just agreed to put their "love" to the test before taking the plunge into marriage. Would they regret their Uncle's challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Do You Know Love?<strong>

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Aikawa Residence**_

_**March 25th**_

Fuji tried not to think too much on his impending future, it was something that was pretty much expected as one aged. You eventually age and marry and that just happened to be the point in his life that he was at.

There was no use denying that even at the age of twenty seven he didn't ever want to settle but as the oldest son to a thriving company, it was his duty to choose one of the many respectable girls from their impeccable families. And so he did… he decided to go about it the same time his childhood friend and decided to do the deed as well.

"You should've done it ages ago," Tezuka had chided.

Perhaps he should've but he didn't feel the need to even pick up his pace when Tezuka settled for a girl and was well on his third kid at the same age as he. In fact, Tezuka probably has informed him more than once in a single sitting how Aikawa and he are the only two toiling about at being bachelors when their whole alumni they had graduated with had already starting married life or well into it.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Fuji's eyes focused on his surroundings and unclouded from his own thoughts as he turned his head towards the man who had called out to him and smiled genuinely. The slight teasing frown on the man's face amused him as much as the day his parents had dragged him to one of their parties and set him before that same teasing frown on an eight year old boy. He had mistaken the boy's frown that day to be displeasure but now he knew better. The boy had merely grown though; his habits were quite intact. Still he admired how after all these years that boy had still been able to keep his amber eyes as "expressive" as he liked yet "hidden". His jet black hair didn't shield his eyes either though they fell roguishly around his eyes as if framing his face.

"Just long enough to wonder if we're doing the right thing two months from today." Fuji teased walking towards his friend. He had been asked to come and here he was."Well Saito?"

"Haa…. What do you expect? It was bound to happen." Aikawa said with a slight shrug and sigh

"Saito…. Are you resigning yourself already?" Fuji teased with a small smile.

"Didn't we already resign ourselves to this when we got down on our knees four months ago?" Aikawa asked with a raised brow.

There wasn't a single thing in their bones that noted they were resigning to their fates. In both their mind it was just another step in life they had avoided till now and was now fulfilling their duty. Perhaps it was due to their similar thinking that they had been friends for long and if Fuji was honest, he'd say at one time he would've dated Saito. Sadly Aikawa was one hundred percent straight and he was bi.

"Come on Syuu, Renji-ji is waiting…" Aikawa said with a sigh. His outcast uncle ever only visited when he thought his family needed guidance and when he had heard that his favorite nephew and his best friend were finally going to take the plunge he had immediately sent word that he'd be there.

Fuji smiled. He liked Renji-ji's humor and advice but he was quite nervous when Renji-ji's intuitive mind was tuned onto you as a target… as it would be today. The man had good sense and could read Fuji like a book sometimes. It was going to be no lie when he sat them in the hot seat. He'd know instinctively that they were merely doing the deed to get it done and over with instead of being as Renji-ji. Marrying for love and no less than that for him…

"You got your poker face on?" Aikawa asked leading the way inside his house.

"Yes… hopefully better tuned than it was last time," Fuji said with a chuckle as he remembered the time Aikawa and he was sat in front of Renji-ji to explain how they had gotten the keys to the shed to explore Renji-ji's mini car years ago.

"He'll still read us like a book…" Aikawa said with a sigh as he took a seat in his living room.

Fuji didn't answer. He was settling himself across from Aikawa and trying to remember exactly how masculine this living room of a bachelor was…. Before Ayame-chan took over and made it more "family". Honestly, he'd miss the sparse furniture with paintings hung on the pale walls when the wife would replace it in favor of family photos and "comfortable" furniture that would crowd the room soon. He himself would miss his own bachelor space when Haruhi became his wife.

"You two don't look like you've resigned happily into fiance's"

Both men looked up with genuine smiles when the voice reached them and they looked up to see the deep dark eyes that seemed to read too much yet search for more in their depths. They were used to seeing Renji-ji dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. That just meant he was yet again inventing something else and being holed up with it. Today though, his hair was clean and he was in a pair of black slacks and dress top.

"Where did you go before here?" Aikawa asked getting up to hug his uncle with a smile.

"You don't want to know," Renji grinned returning the hug before turning to do the same to Fuji. "But besides the fact of my appearance today… figuratively and literally, tell me about the lucky brides."

"Syuu would like to start," Aikawa volunteered the hot spot quickly first to Fuji.

Fuji merely smiled at Aikawa widely and thanked him for being so considerate as he moved to sit next to Renji-ji.

"I can only gather from that is that you two have picked up girls you could live with in the long run and hastened to the alter right?" Renji asked with a sigh looking from one to another.

"Something like that…" Fuji said a bit embarrassed that they both had been read so easily. "But Renji-ji… you may very well enjoy Haruhi-chan. She smart, funny, cooks well and has a good job."

"In other words," Renji started looking intently at Fuji. "She's the classical ideal girl and seemingly good mother in the long run."

"Ah…"Fuji tried to think of something else to say but nothing came to mind.

Sure, he wasn't going to propose when he first met Haruhi but she had been likeable enough and he sex was satisfying enough and she was pretty. So when it came down to it he picked his two years involved girlfriend to be his bride.

"Saito… yours," Renji said shifting his attention to his nephew.

"Er… Interior designer, twenty-five, pretty, independent, headstrong…" Aikawa said with a smile.

"I see…. The classical goal-orientated girl who'll do whatever it takes to succeed." Renji nodded in understanding. "Did she even come close to an inch of what your aunt Ishtar was?"

"Ummm….her sense of humor?" Aikawa said after thinking really hard. In his opinion it was very hard to measure to Renji-ji's wife… his beloved Aunt Ishtar who had died the year he turned fifteen. Even now that he was twenty-seven, he still remembered her gentle touch and how very much Aunt Ishtar had loved Uncle Renji.

"You two…."Renji shook his head. "I thought you two were above just picking one out of the litter."

"We'll make it work," Fuji said in a solemn voice. He had once dreamed of having someone like Aunt Ishtar by his side too but that dream had slowly faded as his many affairs, girlfriends, and boyfriends never measured to the petite, adventurous woman who was there more often than his own mother for him. She had accepted that he was bi so much better than his own mother as well.

"I can only wonder if you can say that down the road… some four years from now." Renji stated. "Both of you are approaching this the wrong way. If you're not impulsively acting on love, if everything is calculated then your supposed "love" is fake. This isn't the foundation to build your life on… puppy love and respect will never be stronger than love." Renji lectured.

Neither spoke as they took the criticism. They both knew that "loving" their spouse would not be enough for Renji-ji but it what else could they do when they had already decided their ideal fairytale wasn't going to happen and they were going to have to be without a heart and settle for what they could get.

"So my question is boys…" Renji finally said breaking them out of their thoughts. "Are you guys willing to put your "love" to the test?"

"What do you mean?" Aikawa asked looking lost.

"You both are determined to do this and I'm not your father nor can I stop you but I want you both to do something for me for the next month. If you both still decide to continue onwards to your wedding then I will give you my blessing but I want to know if there really is any of me inside you two." Renji said looking seriously at both.

Fuji swallowed as he caught Aikawa's eye. They both knew that with similar thoughts and feelings made them all close and everyone was familiar with the fact that Renji-ji rejected his place in the company to do what he liked to do best, married someone outside the circle unapproved by his family and lived happily for all those things.

"I would do it…" Fuji said with a nod finally. "I would do it and put my love against your lesson."

"Saito?" Renji questioned.

Aikawa nodded not hesitating either. It seemed they both wanted a reprieve of their impending future… if even for a moment so what harm could taking a challenge do?

Renji nodded with a smile. "Then let me introduce you to my challenge." Standing he headed to the door and looked back at the two following behind. "Hopefully it'll do the same thing it did for me to you both."

"And what was that?" Aikawa asked following his uncle to his garage.

"Teach you love as you shall teach it." Renji said with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So that ends this chapter but hopefully we'll get some votes to stay hopeful that this story will get continued. Do review and leave your thoughts.


	2. Awakening

A/N: Well it's my #1 Muse's Birthday and really I should update for that occasion. Unfortunately I'm quite busy so expect releases today… then I'll do day-to-day releases starting from the first to the fourth of July. Do enjoy and send a warm review so I at least want to write the next chapter. See all of you in a couple of days!

* * *

><p>aNiMeLoVeRs21- A new poll will go up and we'll see how everyone feels<p>

MARYLOVER- I'm trying new views for sure because the general ways just feels so boring sometimes. This will put a twist with a theme I've wanted to do this one for a while now and we'll see how it turns out because it will probably move a bit slower than my usual stories to set the plot.

NDebN- Well that's good to hear because the people are leaning towards the other one but we'll see… it's only the beginning after all.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Well it would have to be my OTP for it to be coming from me right?

* * *

><p>Emotion<p>

Rated: M

Summary: Fuji and his childhood friend have just agreed to put their "love" to the test before taking the plunge into marriage. Would they regret their Uncle's challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Awakening<strong>

**Recap~**

Renji nodded with a smile. "Then let me introduce you to my challenge." Standing he headed to the door and looked back at the two following behind. "Hopefully it'll do the same thing it did for me to you both."

"And what was that?" Aikawa asked following his uncle to his garage.

"Teach you love as you shall teach it." Renji said with a smile.

xXx

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Aikawa Residence**_

_**March 25th**_

"These are dolls I've created,"

Syuusuke looked at Saito as they both remained speechless as Renji unveiled their challenge. There was a reason why they were close… it was the ability to be able to read one another's thought with one look rather than speaking. Both were slightly regretting accepting but would not back out now due to pride. Perhaps that's why they always got into trouble together… they had too much pride, too much ideas... too much of everything according to the people around them.

"Don't give me those poker faces," Renji said with a slight frown as he watched the silent exchange. "I know you two are being prideful at the moment… I was too when I decided to test myself against my deepest longings."

"I suppose this was before Aunt Ishtar right?" Saito asked looking at the closest doll to him. It had black hair that blocked its flawless face but despite the fact if it was attractive or not, he wasn't falling for the whole 'robot can give me more pleasure than woman who can think for herself' plan.

"Ji…" Saito started but before he could finish, his uncle had already lifted the doll and was handing it over to him with a smile.

"Backing out?' Renji asked as Saito refused to accept it.

If he was thinking of pricking pride, he did. Saito immediately reached out and was surprised that it felt so human… without heat of course. Then there was the fact that it wasn't breathing and wrapped in plastic.

"Huge Barbie doll…." Syuusuke said finishing his thought as he looked at the doll that was handed to Saito. "Is it heavy?"

"It should weigh about as much as a normal girl… around one fifteen pounds… though Syuusuke will weigh about twenty pounds heavier. Renji said not looking at the two but digging through things in his car.

"How do you expect us to explain their presence in our lives?" Saito asked looking at the girl in his arms. She was quite cute in her dreamlike state and did it feel like real hair and skin brushing against him or what? Could dolls be this real?

"I'm afraid I don't understand how this is supposed to test my future with a real girl…" Syuusuke said with a slight sigh. "I really don't want to be one of those sad Otakus' who end up married to a mannequin… or their pillow-"

"Or in this case, a doll." Saito finished bluntly.

"You'll understand soon," Renji promised as he handed a ring to his nephew.

"I don't want to marry it," Saito said immediately.

"It's an identical one to the one she wears on her right," Renji said ignoring his fuss. "This is yours to wear as an imprint so they recognize you as their friend and protector. The doll activates once you slip the ring on and give it a name."

"Or master…." Saito muttered as he viewed the top of the breasts of the doll that was viewable above the plastic wrap.

"They are designed with a basic background of living and a solid character but the personality is made through your interactions with you and the people they'll meet." Renji said with a smile. "I've perfected it…"

"You could make a lot of money off these-" Saito started thinking of all the rich perverts who wouldn't mind forking over a fortune for a doll to please their every whim.

"They'd be misused," Renji said softly as he looked at the one he handed to his nephew earlier. "Even they deserve more than that as an artificial intelligent being."

"Ji….this is a bit crazy…" Syuusuke said looking at the leftover doll he assumed was for him.

"For now it is but you'll understand soon what it could be." Renji said with a smile. "Your Aunt Ishtar helped me create these two before she died and I have put them away after she died but I thought I'd pull them for the two of you at this point in your life."

"Is it not complete?" Syuusuke asked.

"No… it's not a full product of your aunt and my dream yet but-"

"You two wanted a child didn't you…." Saito said softly as he stared at the doll in his arms.

Renji swallowed and nodded slightly. "The one you're holding was to be her… but it wasn't to be…"

"Why didn't you just adopt?" Syuusuke asked.

"Because we wanted a piece of ourselves within her," Renji said with a small smile. "These dolls can eat and talk and drink like normal. They filter it out of their bodies by themselves and can even with care think and see the world for themselves but-"

"But?" Saito and Syuusuke asked. They were amazed that this was being told to them…. This could break open the way to a perfect robot for the future.

"Well it can't reproduce and it's delicate like a real human. " Renji said pointing out the obvious. "Nonetheless they'd make a good companion as long as you care for it as it'll care for you."

"What's the lifespan?" Saito asked.

"I don't know… Ishtar and I never got the chance to see them live more than a few years." Renji admitted.

"Do they retain memories of their time?" Syuusuke asked.

"Yes… but I've cleared all that so they can begin again with you two." Renji answered with a small smile. "I'd be painful for me if they retained who they were to me and acknowledged it. Remember, their mind is like a clean slate, a beginning only you can write and complete."

"So if I write her as a sex toy?" Saito asked with a smirk trying to lighten the mood that seemed to be getting heavier.

"She'd be that if you wished but I know you won't," Renji said with a smile as he finally turned to Syuusuke and handed his doll to him.

"Why do I have to take the experiment too?" Syuusuke asked amused that he always gets strung along when he's not stringing people along.

"Because I adore you as much as Saito sadly and there was two." Renji said as Syuusuke obediently accepted. "I had to finish this one after I heard of your impending marriage."

"Ah…. Renji-ji…" Syuusuke asked looking at his doll to Saito's.

"Yes?" Renji asked turning to hand a ring to Fuji as well.

"Why is mine a guy?"

"Isn't it your preference?" Renji stated with a similar smirk as Fuji had given him when Fuji had boldly told him that he preferred men years ago.

Syuusuke didn't answer though he could hear Saito's cough of amusement.

"Deadline is a month boys.. Get cracking" Renji said with a smile as he shut the trunk of his car. "I have to head off to another place."

Both didn't know what to say but stared as their uncle got in his car and drove away leaving them with their challenge.

xXx

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Aikawa Residence**_

_**March 25**__**th **__**~Later that night**_

Saito sighed as he unwrapped the doll from the plastic. He was amazed at how perfect the anatomy was as he ran his hand down the length of her smooth arms. She was perfection yet knowing she was only to follow orders irked him. He liked his woman a bit headstrong yet soft, witty yet not bitchy….

"Can you really change my mind?" Saito asked the doll out loud staring at the doll. Sitting beside the doll, he held it up in a sitting position as he slipped the ring on and watched the doll's face to see if it'd actually activate as his uncle clamed.

She awoke all right… and Saito had to admit he held his breath when the cold body suddenly warmed and the lips parted to draw breath as if she really was human. Still, what blew him away the most was the moment she opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes and with such innocence. Innoncence was a time that was far from him as night and day was to each other. The trust that lay in those eyes was definitely something he thought he'd never see again after his first love but here it was looking at him. Here it was blinking in expectance…

"_I want to have a little girl one day Saito… and then I'll name her Sawa… so she can connect two very different sides together."_

"Sawa…"

"Hai?"

Saito froze as the soft voice came from the doll's lips. She stared in wonder at him and in that moment he wondered what he was going to do with this girl. For the first time in ten years he had no idea how to react to a girl.

xXx

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Fuji Residence**_

_**March 25**__**th**_

Syuusuke knew he was putting off; he knew he was making excuses in his head of why he didn't yet have time to see to the doll. Yet he couldn't take not looking at it either… he was looking at his work but yet his mind and eyes kept straying to the doll draped on his sofa… as if it was beckoning the curiosity in Syuusuke.

" Or I could be just losing my mind" Syuusuke uttered as he pushed his chair away from his oak office desk and walked towards the doll. Surely the cat didn't die of curiosity the first time since it had nine lives. Kneeling to remove the plastic, Fuji studied the sensual lips that slightly curved even in its restful slumber… could it be the doll was used to teasing? Smiling? Or simply just using his mouth?

'_Sex toy'_

Syuusuke shook his head trying to remove Saito's opinion of the doll from his mind… yet he couldn't help but feel a bit irked that the good looking doll was going to awaken and call him master or something.

'It's now or never' Syuusuke thought as he slipped the ring on and felt warmth fill the ring and meld with his own body heat. His eyes slightly opened in shock as the still doll suddenly twitched and the breath that once was not there was present. Syuusuke stared as the doll stretched as if he had been asleep only for a short while and even when the doll's golden eyes bore into his, Syuusuke could find no words.

"Who are you?" A slightly irritated voice said as the sensual lips he had been admiring turn downward in displeasure. Was his heart supposed to race his much for someone who couldn't even be considered human?

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Renji sighed as he leaned against his chair in exhaustion. He had worked long and hard trying to finish Ishtar and his dream that he had abandoned when she drew her last breath but now…

"They'll come to appreciate it right Aisai…" Renji said softly as arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Aa…" the woman answered with a smile as she caressed the man she loved.

Renji merely smiled and closed his eyes as he hoped his cute nephews would appreciate the pre-programming he did to interest them.

"It'd only be right if my favorite two boys get to experience the love I got to." Renji said justifying his actions aloud. "They are without a heart until you can give them one boys…"

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone interested in the story yet? I'm still thinking of putting some of my stories on the shelf for a while and this may be one of them… despite that though do review and gimmie your inputs :]


	3. Curiousity

A/N: How late is this? XD

Well I thought I just finished my first week of school so why not focus on my stories as a comeback as well. Enjoy this late September release and you may very well expect another update sometime in October as well since I want to start making my writing routine again. Do enjoy and the best thing to encourage me is to drop a review so I know someone is still reading.

* * *

><p>Premus – I wrote more for this chapter :] We will start to get into thrill from here on.<p>

MARYLOVER- It will get faster but for now everyone will have to bear with the intro.

The Akuma's Sakura Violin - Well they have their responsibilities and we'll see if Ryoma can change his mind about compromising his future.

tsub4ki – I'm quite busy too so no sweat. I have a lot of writing to catch up but it's nice knowing there are people who want to read on.

* * *

><p>Emotion<p>

Rated: M

Summary: Fuji and his childhood friend have just agreed to put their "love" to the test before taking the plunge into marriage. Would they regret their Uncle's challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Curiosity<strong>

**Recap~**

"Sawa…"

"Hai?"

Saito froze as the soft voice came from the doll's lips. She stared in wonder at him and in that moment he wondered what he was going to do with this girl. For the first time in ten years he had no idea how to react to a girl.

xXx

Syuusuke stared as the doll stretched as if he had been asleep only for a short while and even when the doll's golden eyes bore into his, Syuusuke could find no words.

"Who are you?" A slightly irritated voice said as the sensual lips he had been admiring turn downward in displeasure. Was his heart supposed to race his much for someone who couldn't even be considered human?

**oOxXxOo**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Aikawa Residence**_

_**March 25th**_

"What do I call you?" Sawa asked tilting her head slightly to the side in question as Saito studied the naked woman in front of him.

"I…"

"Ai?" Sawa echoed.

"No, I'm… Saito." Saito finally said staring into her eyes. Suddenly to his amazement, her eyes practically sparkled as a smile gave way and she repeated his name.

"Saito…"

Saito felt his heart slam against his chest slightly and wondered if he was dying from a heart attack because not even his fiancée had ever evoked such a response from him so suddenly. Sex was good with Ayame and life seemed bearable next to her but never had he felt so at ease next to a woman and slight desire before.

Strangely, Saito found himself watching as she adjusted to the things around her. Her pre-programming had probably instilled the basics of life into her system. The simple way she discovered things and poked at others made him curious to see what she could do next.

'Infatuation is a bad thing.' Saito thought grimly as he shook his head and tried to deal with something more realistic… like how he was going to take care of this.

"Mou!" Sawa breathed out as she switched on the television and it blared out with the newsman's laughter. She turned it back off and shot a look in his direction as if she was a child fearing punishment but strangely, he felt like laughing.

The urge turned to reality as he just let out the burst of amusement and watched as Sawa smiled back a little hesitantly. What was he going to do with such an attractive woman with a mind of a child?

Ring Ring

"What's that?" Sawa asked looking down at the same handheld device that lit up and vibrated insistently.

"Phone," Saito said with a lop-sided smile. He glanced at the number and pulled his emotions inward once more. It wouldn't do if Ayame thought he lost his mind when he was normally quite serious with everyone including herself except Syuusuke.

"Yeah Hun?" Saito said as he got up to go to his room where Ayame kept some of her dresses. He'd have to borrow some out to Sawa until he could take her shopping.

"_Are you home?"_

"Yeah," Saito said as he drew out one and turned to a naked Sawa. Honestly, she was very attractive and the body was stand-worthy in every aspect for any male. Motioning her to come closer he dressed her as if she was a child and even a smile broke his face as her head came through the dress and she was still able to look attractive with her hair in her face.

"_Good, I'm coming up then, see you in five." _

Saito panicked. As his phone dropped from his hand and stared at raked his mind which usually had an answer for anything draw up blank for once and wondered where he was going to put Sawa!

xXx

Syuusuke studied the boy a bit more as he watched the doll look at his surrounding with a cute pout on his face.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke…." Syuusuke said finally. He waited for the doll to acknowledge his introduction and serve him up some good sex with good moans. Unfortunately for Syuusuke, the doll was uninterested in him… something he hadn't expected his huge and attractive sex doll to do.

"What's this?" the man asked instead. He was thoroughly entertained by the lava lamp Syuusuke had on this table top.

"Mou…" Syuusuke uttered in disbelief. For one thing, he was sure Renji-ji lied to him about the start-up of this sex doll. He distinctly remembered the instructions being that he needed to wear the ring and name the doll before it registered everything.

'He gave me a defective doll….'

"Ne…. Fuji," The man said stating that he had heard perfectly clear Syuusuke's introduction from earlier.

"What do I call you?" Syuusuke said with a small smile at his dilemma. He wondered if Saito had tried his pretty little Barbie doll yet.

"Ryoma," the doll said immediately.

"Why do you already have a name?" Syuusuke asked propping his head up on one hand as he studied the frown that got deeper on the doll's face. Dear god it looked so real…

"Why do you have a name already?" the man sassed back at him.

"Because I was born with one," Syuusuke said with a sigh.

"Same here," the man now known as Ryoma deadpanned out. "Rather I was preprogrammed before I was given to you and just modified here and there to suit your tastes. I'd rather not get hot and heavy yet though."

"Say what?" Syuusuke breathed out looking at the doll who had found the clothes that came with him in his box and plastic wrap. Pulling his clothes on, Syuusuke could only stare at how Ryoma's abs flexed so life-like and his breath was exactly like his own.

'God…. I AM attracted to my own sex…. 'Syuusuke thought as he felt a tightening from down below. He hadn't felt this fast a reaction in ages. ' I'm fucking attracted to my sex doll.'

Obviously Ryoma was not prone to being ignored so he moved forward and leaned downwards till his lips touched Syuusuke's. Getting the feel, Ryoma opened his mouth and plunged his life-like tongue into Syuusuke's mouth to his astonishment. Before he could process the whole thought of such a kiss, Ryoma had already moved back and a smirk was making its way onto his face at the expression of Syuusuke's face.

"Why'd you do that…" Syuusuke asked feeling a bit dumb and caught off guard by a freaking doll.

"Because you wanted me to, didn't you?"

xXx

**Renji's Manor**

Renji smiled a bit as he stretched and took his glasses off his face. He had been working non-stop on a program that he was developing for the last five hours and it was time he took a minor break.

"Here,"

Renji glanced up and smiled as he accepted the coffee from the woman. Her amber eyes softened as a smile graced her face before she turned back to tidying his paperwork beside him. She was perfection…. Artificial intelligence at its best… Ishtar and his dreams were coming true with this revelation he could be making millions to what he already owned but this preciousness he couldn't tear away from yet… because he had modeled her after Ishtar, she had become Ishtar.

Renji felt the familiar pain and ache settle into his chest as she watched Ishtar tidy the room. She was so much like his Ishtar.

'I just couldn't let you go couldn't I Aisai…'

"Are you okay Renji?" Ishtar asked coming over with a slight frown on her face.

He nodded and ushered her to sit on his lap. After she complied he pulled her into his embrace and closed his eyes as he leaned into his chair and leaned his head against hers.

"I'm just thinking love…. Of how the boys will treat our babies we nurtured for the past years in this very room."

"I think it'll work out," Ishtar said with a smile as she snuggled closer to Renji.

"Me too… after all I pre-programmed them to capture those two attentions." Renji said with a bit of pride.

"Aa… and you my love is never wrong." Ishtar said pressing a warm kiss onto his cheek before getting up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be there soon," Renji confirmed when she paused at the door and slowly turned around.

"You don't have to lie," Ishtar said with a small smile. "If you miss her I can accept that."

Renji was momentarily stunned as he watched Ishtar slip out. He had hurt her but it couldn't be helped. He did miss his wife and it had been years of hard work that they had both worked on the doll he eventually named Ishtar.

Ishtar and he had dreamed to create their own child through these mechanisms and when he had designed and built the three test dolls, it was Ishtar who poured her love and emotions into all three until he could get everything right… and even till her last breath she asked that he love and protect their babies.

xXx

Knowing no other way in the limited amount of time he had, Saito asked Sawa to stay in the spare bedroom until he went back in for her. Thankfully she didn't make a fuss and agreed as he quickly shut the door just as he heard his fiancée slip her key into the door. Moving towards the door, he saw her step through and kick her black stilettos off by the door before donning his spare slippers and worked on removing her designer bag and jacket off her figure.

"Hi sweetheart," She called out in her teasing voice as Saito merely watched what she was doing from where he was leaning against the sofa. She pulled her black hat off her head quickly while her brown hair cascaded down her back beautifully spilling as if it was silk down her back.

"Hi," Saito managed to mutter as he watched her toss her things in the nearby counter top. She turned to face him with a smile as she advanced towards him quickly.

"I'm so cold hun," She uttered as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed a kiss onto the side of his lips.

"Then wear more clothes," Saito teased looking at her sheer black evening gown.

"It looked really good at today's charity," she said with a sigh before turning her emerald eyes back up to his face. "Did you miss me?"

Saito merely shrugged with a smirk and leaned down to devour his fiancée. Her visit and teasing words meant she wanted a quickie and that's what he was about to do anyways after seeing Sawa's naked body…. He needed to reassure himself that a real woman was THAT much better.

Ayame merely groaned her approval as she leaned into his embrace and welcomed his strong hand traveling down her back towards her butt. She adjusted her weight slightly to her other foot and used the weight to drag him down onto his sofa. She loved how he could turn her on with just a kiss; it was one of the things she was thankful for when she caught him. Her husband was rich, handsome, looked very good next to her and could make her very wet even if he was only half-hearted in seducing her.

Saito pushed against her and rubbed as he knew she liked it and wondered if there was anything he didn't know about how fiancée liked to be satisfied. He smiled against her neck as she met his hips insistently with their mock thrusts of the events to come.

"Saito…" She breathed out running her hands across his muscled back.

"Hm?" Saito asked though he already knew what she wanted from him. He moved his fingers downwards and rubbed with pressure once across which had her coming off the sofa with her first orgasm. She was wet all right, but they were far from over.

xXx

Sawa frowned slightly as she tidied the room a bit after seeing the stacks of books and papers scattered. She assumed it was his office from the disaster on the desk. She could feel his pulsing emotions and the faint pride in familiarity of the act. He was too confident in his skills… so confident that it was almost to the point where he could please his woman blindfolded and be bored. He hadn't been thoroughly satisfied even when she felt him finish and head to his room to wash off the perfume from his woman that stuck to him. Wondering how she could deal with this, she underestimated how heavy his books were and the stack she had made to carry tumbled onto his hardwood floor with a loud thump.

xXx

Ayame's head whipped to Saito's office as she heard the loud thump of something dropping. She crept over to the door in suspicion since she knew Saito had gone into his room to get ready for a shower and not to his office or she would have seen him. Grabbing Saito's golf club on the way to the door, she twisted the handle softly and was gathering her courage to open when Saito rounded the corner and asked her what she was doing?

"I heard something from within here honey!" Ayame whispered before pushing the door in to reveal Sawa picking up some fallen books on the floor.

"Is that my-"

"I forgot about Sawa…" Saito said moving forward to help Sawa pick up his books.

"Who is Sawa?" Ayame demanded. Her eyes still glued to the fact that the woman in front of her was beautiful and IN her dress.

"Sawa is…" Saito started and looked at Sawa. He had been trying to hide her and now was looking like the cheating fiancé all of a sudden. "She's my Uncle Renji's adopted daughter that's staying with me for a while." Saito fibbed quickly looking at his fiancée.

"I see… and she's in my dress because?"

"Her clothes hasn't arrived yet and we had to make do." Saito said with a quick smile to his fiancée. "I'll buy you a new one."

"It's fine," Ayame said with a nod and walked over to stretch her hand out in greeting. "I'm Mizuno Ayame, Saito fiancée."

"Nice to meet you," Sawa said with a polite smile.

"I think I'll head out then Saito," Ayame said after an awkward silence.

"I'll show you out." Saito said with a nod and knew something was bothering his fiancée by the look in her eyes.

Walking her to the door after draping her coat onto her shoulder, Saito leaned down to press a kiss on her lips before she grasped him by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt.

"You didn't tell me someone was here." Ayame hissed out.

"I told you I forgot," Saito said circling her waist to draw her closer for a hug.

" We did things with her in the next room Saito!" Ayame said as a rush of red climbed her face slightly.

"Turning shy all of a sudden won't erase your three orgasms-"

"Saito!" Ayame bit out covering his mouth. She glared into his amusement filled eyes and removed her hand only to reveal his smug smile.

"Doesn't matter sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow." Saito finally said and pressed another kiss to the side of her face.

"Aa…" Ayame finally said and turned to leave.

Saito shut the door and let out a huge sigh as he wondered just how he was going to keep up with this lie to his fiancée. Closing his eyes, he snapped the open in alarm a second later when the warm touch of caress went down the side of his face. He realized he was face to face with Sawa whose blue eyes stared worriedly back into his own amber eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Saito swallowed and nodded as he realized just the touch of this artificial intelligence of a robot evoked such a response from him. He was losing his mind now…. What the hell could this doll seriously do for him but a good fuck?

xXx

"Did you try-"

"I did and you?"

"Yeah…" Syuusuke said glancing over at Ryoma who was eating potato chips and watching tennis

match on TV as if he had been going about this routine for his whole life instead of a few hours ago.

"So?"

"It's strange…" Syuusuke admitted.

"Talk about it, I had to tell Ayame that she was Renji-ji's adopted daughter."

"Nice!" Syuusuke said with a smile. "you used your 'I'm cornered' lie?"

"Yeah… but it doesn't sit well for me by lying to Ayame…. Then again what was I suppose to tell her on the spot? This is my sex toy?"

"You could've," Syuusuke chuckled out.

"Fuck you Syuu… how are you going to explain yours? Your fiancée doesn't even know that at one point you were bi."

"It's easier to say I'm letting my friend stay over till he can find his own place." Syuusuke said a bit smugly. "I doubt she'd question that."

"Nonetheless… how do feel about this so far?"

"You know…I don't know." Syuusuke said glancing back at the attractive male lounging on his sofa.

xXx

**Renji's Manor**

"You know Aisai…" Renji said pulling her onto his chest as he climbed in bed with her. "I hope the boys learn something out of this experience even if it's not real love."

"Are you saying we can't give love?" Ishtar asked softly against his chest.

"No… you give me your love everyday aisai… I'm just saying they aren't as advanced as you and the first step for them as an advanced robot is curiosity. To test the waters and understand their master… something you did long ago."

"Did I ?"

"You did," Renji said gripping her closer to him. "You saved me from trying to kill myself and I would never forget that love you gave to me."

"From there they will develop and hopefully, learn to love as I have for you right?" Ishtar asked.

"I hope so," Renji said turning off the light next to the bed. "So that they can learn and develop though I had programmed Ryoma and turned him off. Ryoma is much more developed then the other."

"That's true… we worked harder on Ryoma after me."

"True… I just hope to give Ryoma love as I hope my sons will have."

xXx

Saito let the warm water down his body as he stood under the spray in thought. He had left Sawa on the sofa watching TV so he could shower but damn if he didn't have to be controlling urges that he shouldn't be having. He should be more than satisfied after a quickie with Ayame earlier but the way Sawa moves and her naked body from earlier kept stimulating him. Climbing into the bath he leaned back and figured he really he didn't want to satisfy himself in the bath when flesh was touching him and-

Saito jerked his head up to see Sawa sliding into his bath with him. She smiled as she slid onto his lap and looked around.

"Are you comfortable?" Sawa asked as she raised herself on her knees. "I don't want to squish you but it looked fun to bathe together on TV and you were thinking of me so-"

"How do you know I was thinking of you?" Saito asked hoping he wasn't standing in want. This hormone problem of his was ridiculous. It made him feel as if he was inexperienced all over again.

"Just a feeling." Sawa said with a smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I will help."

Her hands slid between them and stroked his half-erect penis gently. It was all he needed to give in to her temptation. Yet this was different from all the whores and girls who had willingly offered themselves over the years. This time the girl had no idea what she was doing but that turned him THAT much more on.

'Just treat it as a dating sim game Saito' Saito warned himself as his head spun from what he should do in such a situation. He had made it a rule to never bathe with a woman unless she was his wife and he didn't even bathe with Ayame! Yet here he was… bathing with a woman who was not close to being his wife and being fondled.

xXx

Syuusuke figured he's just have to keep an open mind. That was the key to this challenge in his head. After all, Ryoma ate like a human and his fear about having to pamper a baby and the doll having no personality was off. Ryoma had a personality all right. It was called blunt and honest to fault. Despite how he hadn't wanted to do this challenge in the first place, Syuusuke felt himself liking the thrill of having someone always here that was always unexpected good. It had been a long time since he felt such a rush of thrill just from watching someone be curious and active.

* * *

><p>AN: And so life with a personalized robot has begun. We shall see how long they last now. Who will persevere in the end? A doll that may very well be there dream lover or the duty to one's family and the perfect female they chose? Till next time!


	4. Trust

A/N: Let's go overdue chapter!

* * *

><p>Premus- well they are robots so this will cause problems.<p>

tsub4ki- We'll see how the dolls do against the real person. Ayame at this point trusts Saito and he's never given her reason to doubt so there's no suspicion on her part.

MARYLOVER – It's a matter of interest as I'm building on. Quite similar to attraction when you're introduced to someone you really like; they are going through the same phase and beginning to forget even that these are robots.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotion<strong>

**Rated**: M

**Summary**: Fuji and his childhood friend have just agreed to put their "love" to the test before taking the plunge into marriage. Would they regret their Uncle's challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Trust<strong>

**Recap~**

He had made it a rule to never bathe with a woman unless she was his wife and he didn't even bathe with Ayame! Yet here he was… bathing with a woman who was not close to being his wife and being fondled..

xXx

Ryoma had a personality all right. It was called blunt and honest to fault. Despite how he hadn't wanted to do this challenge in the first place, Syuusuke felt himself liking the thrill of having someone always here that was always unexpected good. It had been a long time since he felt such a rush of thrill just from watching someone be curious and active.

**oOxXxOo**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Aikawa Residence**_

_**March 31st**_

Saito sighed as he stared out the window of his office in silence. He had been feeling this way since last night and it was starting to irritate him. He had an urge to check on Sawa just to see if she was okay alone at his apartment. Which was strange since it was obvious that Sawa was a grown robot who didn't need him to look after her every second.

"Kaichou?"

"Hm?" Saito said looking up at his secretary.

"Work is done for the day so you can get home to change for your formal dinner party tonight." His secretary said professionally.

"Thank you Mamiya," Saito said and turned back to his desk.

He had to admit sometimes he was a workaholic and forgot about everything that didn't pertain to business but this party dealt with a lot of his clients and potential clients so he made an effort to squeeze it in.

Standing to gather his things for the day, Saito pulled out his cell phone and called Ayame. What better way was there to end a boring party than to have his woman on his arm?

**xXx**

**Aikawa Residence**

Everything seemed to hit at the same time and yet it all seemed somewhat familiar. The things around the house, the things programmed into her, everything was starting to make sense and even the likes and dislikes of her master was being embedded in her. She wondered what the little bursts of emotions in her were when he smiled and told her she did well were. She knew to look for his approval in things but she still didn't quite understand why she needed it.

Sawa flipped through the channels on the TV and realizes there were channels she preferred and there were languages that made sense almost immediately in her mind. She learned a lot from the TV but what she wanted to know was more about her master. He seemed to like having her around to talk and stare at. He even liked climbing on top of her… not that she minded. She enjoyed the budding of "desire" that coursed through her system when he touched her. She liked how he taught her where to touch, how to hold him and so forth.

Sawa smiled as she turned off the TV and stood to go make dinner. It was only proper to do so according to the woman on TV who waited for their husbands.

**xXx**

**Renji's Manor**

Renji walked by the kitchen when he stopped by the door to observe Ishtar putting the dishes away. He exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiled watching her raise herself onto her tiptoes to place it father into the shelf.

"Anata?" Ishtar said turning around with a brilliant smile. "Would you help me?"

Renji nodded and walked in to wrap an arm around her waist from the back. He placed a kiss behind her ear and pressed against her. She instinctively leaned back into his embrace and fitted herself to him with expertise.

Renji chuckled and placed a chaste kiss onto her cheek. "You are too good at this."

"I've only done as you instructed." Ishtar said turning to wrap her arms around his neck. "What's wrong?"

Renji smiled and leaned his head against hers as he stared into her eyes. There was nothing about her that looked like a robot. "Nothing," He uttered. "Just wondering how they are doing."

Ishtar smiled and went to the computer where she pulled up a couple windows on the desktop and showed him. "They seem to be doing well, both are adjusting and developing quickly. The programming is great."

Renji pulled her to him with a sigh. "I meant I wonder how my nephews are taking this… they haven't called and complained in a week."

"Don't you feel bad using your favorite nephews to try out products for your own profit?" Ishtar asked with a slight frown now.

"It's not like it's dangerous for them,"Renji defended. "It'll be a good experience for them to experience something more real than they have."

"But you cheated," Ishtar accused with a cute pout. "You told them it was going to take a few weeks for the two because they needed to adjust and learn but you pre-programmed both to already be the type they like already."

"It doesn't matter," Renji said brushing Ishtar's stray hair back behind her ear. "At least it'll prove to me that those two they chose are restricting who they are more than letting them be who they need to be."

**xXx**

**Park**

Fuji swung the racquet and missed the ball barely. He laughed and stared across the net to the cocky man who stood superior on the court.

"I lost" Fuji said straightening.

"Mada mada," Ryoma merely said and turned away to grab the water and toss it at Fuji.

"Want some?" Fuji asked with a glimmer of amusement. "Just kidding, you might ruin your insides with this and-"

Ryoma took his water and drank a few gulps. He swallowed and looked back at Fuji as if challenging him to say something.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Fuji asked with a smile to Ryoma.

"Please you," Ryoma said handing the water back to him with a slight smile.

"You don't know how to?" Fuji asked with a slightly raised brow. "I should return you for being defective then."

"I didn't say I couldn't," Ryoma said swinging the racquet so smoothly you would think that he had practiced his whole life.

"Then why say that?" Fuji questioned before taking a gulp of the water.

"Because I wouldn't want to with you," Ryoma said truthfully.

Fuji poked him with his racquet and smiled. "I'll make you."

"Yadda," Ryoma said and visibly frowned at Fuji. "Stop thinking those sick things."

"You can see my thoughts?" Fuji asked amused that this robot was a lot of fun.

"I can slightly sense it." Ryoma admitted. "It's the way you slightly react."

"You notice?" Fuji asked not quite understanding.

"Yeah, we pick up everything from our mas-… er- person we live with." Ryoma stuttered out.

Fuji smiled and poked Ryoma on the cheek softly. "You almost called me master."

"I did not… yet." Ryoma said stubbornly. He glared at Fuji and rejected the waves that Fuji was pleased with what he almost said but he rejected the feelings of happiness that pulsed in his system. He didn't want to please this guy.

Fuji chuckled and watched Ryoma struggle with himself. He was so adorable and fun. He hadn't had so much fun since getting out of school. All his friends were way too busy for recreational tennis and he had learned to get busy as well so it was no wonder that he'd lose to Ryoma. Still, this reminded him that there was more to life than work and a settled future. I reminded him there was a side of himself he needed to be true to as well.

Ryoma frowned as he watched Fuji continue to drink and be lost in his own thoughts. Ever since he woke up his brain had been processing everything he sees and making sense of it. That included the man in front of him. He was supposed to obey this man's whim and strive to please him but there was something in him which got irritated by that programming as well. He was slowly processing all these emotions he was getting from his brain and yet it always seemed as if everything frustrated him more only. He knew he had a stubborn streak and wondered if that was something not in the programming and something he picked up from all the programs he watched on TV instead.

Ryoma also knew somewhere inside he was pleased that he was pleasing Fuji but he would fight that urge. He didn't need to make this guy any happier than he was…right?

"Hai?"

Ryoma turned to see Fuji on the phone and he read the tone clearly as if it was written out for him. Whomever was on the other line was someone Fuji didn't mind talking to.

"Saito…. Really I don't want to go." Fuji said with a slight chuckle. Ryoma watched his expression and matched it with the tone he took though. Fuji did not want to do what was asked of him though it was said in such a simple way that normal people shouldn't be able to guess.

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked looking at him.

"Hm?" Ryoma asked climbing out of all the processing that his brain was going through to focus back on Fuji.

"There's a party tonight, want to go?" Fuji asked with a small smile to him.

"No," Ryoma intoned without much thought. "You didn't want to go."

"I was just teasing earlier," Fuji tried to explain with another smile.

"That was the truth," Ryoma clarified for him and turned away to pick up a stray tennis ball. "Besides I don't like interacting with people."

"No, I guess not. Sorry Saito." Fuji apologized. "Haruhi's not in town either so I better not."

Fuji continued his conversation but Ryoma frowned openly at himself. How dare he feel a glimmer of something just because that guy asked for his opinion!

xXx

**Aikawa Residence**

"Okaeri!" Sawa said straightening from where she had been dusting the side tables in the room.

"Aa," Saito answered and placed his suitcase on the coffee table before he collapsed on the sofa.

Sawa smiled and washed her hands after putting the duster away. She stepped forward and grabbed his suitcase to place in his office before she came back out. Sitting on the sofa beside him, she placed a kiss onto his lips and smiled.

"I'm tired," Saito said pushing his forehead onto hers.

"No you're not," Sawa confirmed looking at him with smile. "You're just feeling lazy."

"Can't I just say something without you telling me how I really feel?" Saito asked skimming his lips against her jaw line.

Sawa laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She could see he wasn't looking for an answer to that question. She pulled back slightly and stared into his amber eyes.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" She asked.

Saito then remembered what he actually needed to be doing at this moment. Saito sighed and apologized.

"Sorry, I'll have to be out tonight so you'll be alone."

"Sou…" Sawa said though her blue eyes told otherwise. Saito wondered if it was because she read something from him as she had been doing this last week.

"Trust me, I'll be back." Saito said putting his hands on her cheek and looking directly at her.

"Trust?" Sawa asked softly

"Be confident and believe in me." Saito said with a nod.

"Un,,,I trust you." Sawa said as her brain connected the missing pieces and translated 'trust' for her. She was programmed to love and trust him. She would need too and her brain had already told her that the pretty woman she saw the other day was special to him.

There was no reaction for that yet but Sawa was sure it'd fill soon. She got up as he explained about the boring party he needed to appear at and though he didn't realize it, she had some sort of feeling that he was avoiding telling her about something.

Sawa still feels a twinge of something inside but she nonetheless smiles for him.

"I'll help you get ready," Sawa said and headed to the room they shared. She heard him follow but she kept her mind focus on opening the closet and pulling one of his formal suits out for him. Laying it on the bed, she went in search of socks and a tie for him as well.

"Thank you," Saito said watching her navigate with ease around his room.

"Go shower," Sawa said with a smile as she came out of his closet with a towel for him.

Saitou nodded and took it but he continued to stand there and watch her.

Sawa reached over and started to unbutton his shirt. Her mind connected to the fact that her master was probably in need to help to prepare for his shower as well.

Saito made his decision in that second seeing how she only did what he would want. He could see that she suppressed her feelings as well and though it started out initially strange to him that someone who wasn't human could have emotions, it was slowly becoming more normal to see Sawa with a personality.

He kissed her suddenly and told her to undress and join him. Sawa smile and nodded taking his towel before going into the bathroom to start the water. He followed halfway while unbuckling his pants to let it slide to the floor. He watched as she tested the water just like a real human and reached behind to unzip her dress down.

Saito grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Ayame. He would cancel and take Sawa instead so they could make a short appearance and go play instead.

xXx

Saito wondered what they hell he was thinking doing this on a whim when he had never been this way before. He could've done what he originally planned and took his fiancée. He could've left early still, had great sex with this wife-to-be and came home stated.

But no.

He wanted to test the boundaries of his wants as his uncle told him to and take someone who probably wasn't used to any kind of interaction besides himself and see how she fared, he wanted to show her off and then he got a sudden though of his first love again.

She had been a huge crush for years when he was younger and when she moved away he was devastated but he survived and found plenty of woman to distract himself with. Really though, he hadn't given that girl a single thought till Sawa entered his life. He had some regrets that he never told the girl how he felt but he didn't even remember her name now…

"What do you think?"

Saito turned and felt his breath catch at seeing her. Sawa was beautiful draped in a midnight blue dress that clung to her perfect curves. She looked a bit nervous trying to see his reaction but she was perfect. Her innocent blue eyes that he knew darkened with passion when they were in bed looked so clear and perfect.

Why the hell was his mind only connecting with perfect?

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

"So Ryoma… how is it that you already know so much about this world?" Fuji asked putting his tennis racquet down on the floor and dropping his keys on the counter

Ryoma shrugged without a second thought. "It's just there." He walked in and lounged on the sofa immediately treating it as if it was always his home.

"So you can feel everything I do?" Fuji asked reaching over to poke him after taking a seat next to him.

Ryoma sighed and sat up on the sofa.

"I can sense it and it tingles through me to indicate a touch from my partner but it's not that amazing."

Fuji is amazed anyways. This was a huge jump in science for Renji-ji. If this was sold he could make millions on these robots because they were more than just sex dolls. They were companions and though it sounded sad to be able to love an artificial being but not a real person it was a perfect solution for lonely people.

He now wondered if that was what Renji-ji was trying to teach Saito and him. Enjoying someone's company as opposed to being tolerant of one's company, loving someone presence or wanting them actually in your life. Perhaps he was just choosing the "best" for society and himself instead of giving himself what he really wanted.

xXx

**At the Party**

Saito realized two things after spending less then fifteen minutes here at the party. One was that he wasn't the only one who wanted to touch Sawa and two, how much of a hassle these people pawing at him actually were when all he wanted was a peaceful night.

He wondered if any of these men actually interested Sawa…

"I would never,"

Saito turned his attention back to Sawa who was staring at him with such clear blue eyes.

"Never?" Saito echoed not quite understanding.

"See another better than you," Sawa reassured him with a smile.

Saito nodded a bit in embarrassment. He hadn't thought she would know and soothe him. Though it reassured him he wondered if he actually cared because when Ayame flirted it didn't bother him and when he flirted it didn't bother her. They were comfortable like that but he was irritated when his business associate was more interested in Sawa today and Sawa seemed to pull on him when he spent a little too much time talking to any woman.

Unknown to Saito his uncle watches from across the room in amusement. It was something he hadn't seen his nephew do in a long time. It had worried Renji when he announced his plans to marry his fiancée yet they were so comfortable that they could sleep with anyone else and call it business to make it okay.

Renji considered greeting them but as he made his way across, an overseas business partner approached Saito. He greeted Sawa who smiled politely and greeted him in Japanese.

"This isn't your fiancée Mr. Aikawa." The man said with a smile to Sawa.

"No she isn't." Saito answered back in English.

"Very nice piece to take to bed tonight right Mr. Aikawa." He said with a leer to Sawa.

Saito look darkened in offense and before he could respond Sawa reached out and slapped him, causing them to the center of attention by everyone near.

"I don't appreciate being called a piece," Sawa said in clear English with a glare.

Saito was surprised she even understood English, Renji was ecstatic that Sawa was advancing so fast.

xXx

**Next Day**

"Where were you?"

"Excuse me?" Ayame said turning to face her friend from where she was walking on the treadmill machine.

"At the party last night." She said with a sigh as she started up her treadmill to a walk beside Ayame.

"Saito cancelled on me." Ayame informed. Besides that gave her time to finish on her things without having to converse all night with people she didn't want to.

"But Saito showed with a beautiful raven haired girl on his arm. She was quite close to him and he didn't seem to mind." They informed her. "It isn't his secretary either because about half the males there had no clue who she was."

"I trust him." Ayame said aloud for their benefit and continued to work out. Though she said that, she as still nervous. Saito was good looking and they weren't married yet so maybe she could just casually ask because it bothered her that he canceled but went with someone else instead.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji snapped out of his nap next to Ryoma on his bed when he heard his doorbell. With a yawn and stretch, he got up and opened the door.

"Hi sweetheart!"

Fuji eyes flew open just as his fiancée landed on him.

"Haruhi!" Fuji said pulling her off. "I thought you were gone until tomorrow."

"I missed you," She said with a smile and reached up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I wanted to sleep with you tonight!" She headed to the bedroom before panic entered Fuji's mind.

Ryoma was still asleep on his bed!

"Eh?" Haruhi said as the bedroom door opened and Ryoma came out shirtless rubbing his eyes.

"Honey!" Fuji said putting his arm around her to calm her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and decided to play it cool. "This is my friend Ryoma… he's staying with me for a while until he can find a new place."

"Oh…." Haruhi said looking as Ryoma walked past her to go grab some Ponta in the refrigerator.

"Sorry," Fuji said facing Haruhi to him.

Haruhi merely smiled and shook her head. "Sorry I didn't check to see if anyone was over… want to visit me later instead then?"

Fuji nodded and Haruhi said her goodbye to Ryoma who merely nodded before she headed back out the door.

Fuji locked the door and let out a sigh as he wondered why he didn't feel guiltier about slightly cheating on his fiancée.

"You should stop faking your interest in her and just let her go." Ryoma said from where he stood sipping on his Ponta still. "Trust me, with me, you respond so much faster."

"Really?" Fuji said with a raised brow at Ryoma's conclusion on Haruhi's and his relationship.

Ryoma nodded and came over to kiss Fuji. Immediately Fuji responded and Ryoma fitted himself against Fuji as their simple kiss twisted into all tongue and skin.

"See?" Ryoma uttered drawing back before Fuji could recover.

Fuji merely stared at his half-cocked member and wondered if Saito's doll was programmed this good as well.

* * *

><p>AN: and so they gradually find that life can be different with someone else.


	5. Like

A/N: Not much to say but thank you for waiting so long and gimmie a input.

* * *

><p>MARYLOVER – Exactly! It's hard not to like something when you do. Fuji has never revealed a lot about himself so I thought it'd be nice to keep that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emotion<strong>

**Rated:** M

Summary: Fuji and his childhood friend have just agreed to put their "love" to the test before taking the plunge into marriage. Would they regret their Uncle's challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Like<strong>

**Recap~**

"I don't appreciate being called a piece," Sawa said in clear English with a glare.

Saito was surprised she even understood English, Renji was ecstatic that Sawa was advancing so fast.

xXx

Ryoma nodded and came over to kiss Fuji. Immediately Fuji responded and Ryoma fitted himself against Fuji as their simple kiss twisted into all tongue and skin.

"See?" Ryoma uttered drawing back before Fuji could recover.

Fuji merely stared at his half-cocked member and wondered if Saito's doll was programmed this good as well.

**oOxXxOo**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Aikawa Residence**_

_**March 31st**_

**Aikawa Residence**

Music filled the air and jarred Saito semi awake and he wondered why the music was so familiar.

"Saito…" Sawa uttered softly.

Saito frowned as he rolled away from Sawa and searched his pants on the floor for his cellphone. The reason it sounded so familiar was because it was his ringtone. To be more exact that was the ringtone for his beloved fiancée.

Saito fished it out and swiped it before placing it on his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Well it's rare for you to sleep in darling."_

"I was really tired." Saito admitted. THAT was the truth though. He was exhausted after that stupid party which drained him mentally then Sawa and he had both drained themselves physically for the rest of the night.

Saito glanced at the clock and realized he had gotten roughly four hours of sleep since then.

"_I heard from people that you attended the party last night."_

"Uh huh… I had to," Saito said as he rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed to sit on the sofa. He needed to clear his muddled, morning mind.

"_I heard you took someone else though you cancelled on me."_

Saito bit back a curse as he recalled that he DID do that so he could take Sawa. He had forgotten that there was a good dozen people there who was Ayame's friends also present last night. He tried to remember if he had done anything inappropriately with Sawa in public last night.

"_Saito?"_

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Saito apologized. "It's just that yesterday Sawa looked so bored so I decided to let her experience a party. I didn't think you would mind."

On the bed though, Sawa listened intently. With her sense of hearing, she could hear the conversation and her heart felt like it was in pain because Saito had sounded so guilty for taking her as he explained to the important lady on the other side of the line. It must be the woman she had seen that one time who was carrying his golf club into Saito's study after she had dropped those books.

Her thoughts abruptly ended when Saito sighed.

"I'm sorry," Sawa said though she could only sense her master's mood.

"Why are you saying that?" Saito asked coming back to the bed before hovering over her. "You don't have to."

"I do," Sawa said watching as he kissed her forehead softly. It tingled where his lips touched.

"Why?"

"Because you felt guilty," Sawa explained and rolled to the other side of the bed. "I better prepare your bento or else you won't get one."

Somehow her heart seemed to be not working properly…. Perhaps she was in need of maintenance.

**xXx**

**Renji's Manor**

"Ishtar," Renji said sitting beside her.

"Hm?" She asked with a ready smile. She focused her attention on him and happily received the kiss he bestowed on her cheek.

"I have to be gone for two weeks," He reminded her.

"I have all your stuff ready to go," Ishtar said with a smile. "I did it while you were at the party last night."

"I love you," Renji whispered with a grin. "Talking about the party I saw my nephew there."

"Is that so?" Ishtar said with a smile. "Did you see his fiancée as well?"

"He took the girl," Renji uttered with a satisfied smile. "I think he likes her."

"After all the time we spent on her, he had better." Ishtar teased. "As soon as you heard he had engaged himself you forced us to complete her day and night remember."

"It was all worth it too," Renji said pulling her into his embrace. "It seems Saito is capable of really feeling. Still… there was something in the way she looked at him."

Ishtar nodded against his chest and noted that there was something he hadn't yet told her and a growing restlessness in him as well. Ishtar straightened and looked at Renji with a reassuring smile.

"I will take care of everything here while you are gone." Ishtar promised.

It seemed that was what he needed because the tension in him subsided and Ishtar stroked his hair softly as he rested against her contently. She glanced at the reflection of the glass door and noted his peaceful face reflecting.

She bit her lip a bit as she noted the wrinkles that were beginning to show on him. He was aging so fast and yet she could never age with him, never go with him in the end.

Her heart tightened and she turned away from their reflection to look at their hands that laid entangled in each other's. She knew she was a mere replacement for the one who had been by his side but somewhere she certainly wished and hoped she was of some use to him.

**xXx**

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji smiled as he pulled Ryoma's shirt open. He was entitled to this as master anyways. Ryoma reached up to poke him on the cheek but Fuji merely grasped it and kissed it. The look of hot want and embarassement was apparent on his face. Yes… he was going to-

"OUCH!" Fuji squirmed opening his eyes. He saw angry golden eyes staring back at him and wondered if they had already finished.

"Hurry up and get up!" Ryoma poked him again. "I'm hungry!"

"Isn't that something you're supposed to know to do?" Fuji asked rolling onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and found himself quite disappointed that it had only been a dream. His lower half was sorely disappointed too.

"Yadda," Ryoma said with a pout nudging him again.

Fuji sighed and pulled Ryoma down to him. Rolling Ryoma underneath his weight, he pinned Ryoma onto the bed and opened his eyes to fixate them on Ryoma's cute pout.

"I think I need a satisfying roll in bed with you before fixing breakfast don't you think…" Fuji uttered pressing his erection against Ryoma's belly.

"I wouldn't be much fun until I'm full" Ryoma said not in the least bit intimidated by his position or Fuji's apparent erection.

"You don't even need to eat!" Fuji groaned out skimming Ryoma's neck with his lips. He still marveled how someone like Ryoma could be warm and soft like a real human.

"But I crave!" Ryoma complained.

Fuji sighs and rolled off.

"Fine, but then-"

"We'll see," Ryoma said with a victorious smirk.

xXx

**Aikawa **

Saito's thoughts hadn't been straight since this morning. He was troubled by what Sawa had said this morning and his conflicting feelings as if he had done something horrible to her. It was as if she really was a girl he was hurting because she played the part of the other woman… or was Ayame the other one at this point?

"Sir?"

Saitou shook out of his thoughts to see his executive trying to get an answer out of him.

"I'm sorry," Saito said with a sigh. "What was it that you wanted?"

"I was just about to ask about the girl you have with you last night instead of your fiancée." He admitted with a grin. "She was such a beauty and-"

"Hands off" Saito merely said before walking off. He was slightly irritated that there were so many hungry wolves out to have what was his.

"You act as if she's your fiancée!" the executive incredulous voice echoed to him through the hall.

'Damn' Saito thought as he stalked away. That made him look bad. He hadn't explained that he cared for her but now it was becoming as if she WAS the girlfriend.

Saito frowned and fished out his cellphone. He hit speed dial on his uncle's number and waited for his uncle to pick up. If there was something his uncle could do, it'd be to explain this troubling problem he was having.

"_Something wrong Saito?"_

"Yes actually," Saito said turning into his office and shutting the door. "I was hoping to dig out of you why I was given Sawa."

"_Is that what you decided to name her?"_

Saito prickled in suspicion hearing the amusement in his uncle's voice but he pressed on.

"I mean it," Saito said a bit strained. "I think she's creating all sorts of problems in my life now."

"_So she's troubling you?"_

"Not really," Saito said a bit defensive now. "She makes me comfortable at home all the time."

"_Then is she coming between you and your fiancée?"_

"Not in the sense you may think… mentally… I don't know." Saito said frustrated that he had no idea where he was going with this now. "it's just that others are getting interested in her."

"_You sound like a jealous man. It did occur to you that she didn't ask to go and you took her to show her off right?"_

"It's different!" Saito insisted. "She looked bored and- argh! It's different!"

"_Could it be you feel like you're cheating on your fiancée with her?"_

"Not really because she's not real right?" Saito reasoned. "It's not like I'm breaking the engagement, I'm still getting married twenty five days from now."

xXx

**Restaurant**

Fuji feigned a smile and wondered when he started to get bored of this same scene. It wasn't that he didn't like the people he was having dinner with. It was just that suddenly he felt restless that in front of Haruhi and Ayame, Saito and he couldn't be themselves in a sense like they were with each other.

Like this instance right now. Each of them made polite conversation with each other that included their fiancées and it felt normal but still off. If it had been just them two men, the topic wouldn't be about where to vacation, it'd be about the two at home.

Thinking about Ryoma now he missed the honesty from that cute mouth. Haruhi was a lady so she couldn't just spout out whatever like Ryoma. She was considerate and concentrated on how she wanted to raise their kids. She was ready to settle down and have some as she just expressed not too long ago.

"How about you Ayame?" Haruhi asked with a smile "You must be thinking of kids as well right?"

"Not till much later," Ayame admitted. "I'm not ready to give up my career and I'm focused right now."

"Do you care at all?" Fuji asked Saito on the side while the girls continued their conversation.

"I would like kids," Saito said. "But we agreed that we wouldn't mess with each other's work."

"I wasn't thinking anywhere in the near future about kids to be honest." Fuji admitted to Saito.

Saito lifted a brow and a slight frown graced his face. "Shouldn't you mention that to the wife-to-be?"

Fuji merely sighed and stared across the table at Haruhi. "Maybe that's why Ryoma's so convenient to picture life with instead."

"You're comparing your future to an AI temporarily in your care?" Saito uttered loud enough just for Fuji's ears.

"You took yours to an important-ish party and is actively sleeping with her." Fuji accused.

"That's different!" Saito defended.

"How?"

Saito was about to elaborate on the differences when he noted Sawa walking by outside the restaurant. She obviously spotted him as well because she did a half bow in greeting before continuing on her way. What was she up to?

Fuji merely watched the whole exchange in silence and wondered if Saito knew how distracted he was at the moment.

**xXx**

**Ishtar**

"Hi," Ishtar greeted when Sawa on the bench next to her.

"Hello," Sawa greeted back.

"Do you remember me at all?" Ishtar asked looking at Sawa in question

"Here and there," Sawa admitted. "The implemented memories didn't include much of you or him."

"Do you remember Ryoma?" Ishtar asked indicating the male walking up to them from across the tennis court.

"A little as well," Sawa said with a small smile. "I remember we played with each other since we were built around the same time."

Ishtar nodded.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked immediately after he came to a stop in front of them.

"Not much," Ishtar said with a smile at the boy with a slight pout on his face. " I was just asked to see how the children were."

"I'm not a child and I don't need him enquiring on me about everything. I'm fine." Ryoma stated turning to watch a man trying to teach a younger male how to play a decent game of tennis.

"I take it that you like living with Syuusuke then?" Ishtar asked studying Ryoma's side profile. She could almost read that he was really into tennis by the look he had watching the two males play it.

"It's not too bad," Ryoma said after a shrug. "He a little tricky when I least expect it but I've found ways to deal with him."

"So you like him?" Ishtar asked watching the disgruntled look pass on his face at the mention of Fuji Syuusuke.

"Well enough I suppose," Ryoma said reluctantly.

"Sawa?" Ishtar asked adverting her gaze to the girl beside her.

"I feel lost." Sawa admitted. "There's times when I feel something inside when he speaks of a certain girl. She's important in his life, I know that but something inside me doesn't like it."

"Do you know I feel the same way with my Renji?" Ishtar said with a smile. "There are times the way he smiles does not have me in his thoughts but I've learned to accept it."

"Is that all I can do?" Sawa asked with a slight frown. "I just have to deal with the build up inside me and the way my breathing slows for him or how I anticipate his return or- I don't know how to explain this."

"I do." Ishtar said simply with a smile. "You like him."

xXx

**Aikawa Residence**

**Later that night**

"Okaeri (welcome back)" Sawa called out when she heard the door shut from where she was perched on the ladder dusting the overhead fan.

"Earlier,"Saito started dropping his jacket and briefcase on the sofa. "What were you doing walking around town?"

"I was bored," Sawa fibbed as she made her way down the ladder without looking at him. "Can I not go out?"

"No, you can." Saito said lifting her down the last two steps before walking around her to put the ladder away. "I was just surprised to see you."

Sawa nodded but she didn't say anything as she put the duster away and took off her apron. She was still caught up in my mind with the talk she had with Ishtar-san.

"_If you can just admit it to him it may make you feel better."_

"Are you okay?" Saito asked noting that Sawa was being unlike herself. She hadn't asked him how his day was, gave him his kiss or even looked at him straight once this evening.

Sawa nodded and gave him a quick smile before she pressed a kiss onto his cheek and bent to pick up his jacket and briefcase.

Saito frowned at how it wasn't like usual and followed her to their room. He watched as she set his briefcase in the usual spot and went to the closet to hang his jacket.

With a sigh, Saito followed her into the closet and spun her around to face him.

"What-"

She never finished as his mouth descended on her and swallowed the rest of her sentence.

Saito felt the uneasiness past from them and his kiss soften as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. She was so giving and he freely took. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed.

She was driving him crazy.

It wasn't until later that night that Sawa was able to watch him sleep peacefully beside her. She traced his nose as he dozed and couldn't help but feel a tightening in her chest. She sighed as she brushed his dark hair back and laid beside him on the pillow.

"I like you Saito…" Sawa whispered to him and the dark room.

Suddenly the tightening in her chest feels slightly alleviated. Sawa felt a slight weight lift of her and wondered if expressing her feelings she was producing was the answer to these human feelings.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

**The Next Day**

"You're improving," Ryoma said with a grin taking a seat next to Fuji after they finished their set.

"Isn't that something I should be saying to you?" Fuji asked with a smile as he handed his water bottle to Ryoma.

"I'm better than you." Ryoma merely stated the obvious. "If you don't continue to practice then you end up losing your skills."

"So you're saying I can beat you if I get back to the level I was before losing it all?" Fuji asked amused that this was being suggested to him so casually.

Ryoma nodded, "Or maybe just good enough to make me sweat a little more than this."

"You little-"Fuji started moving forward when Ryoma's next question stopped him.

"How's Haruhi?"

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked leaning against the fence.

"It's something I noted last night when you came home super late." Ryoma explained. "You're frustrated and it has something to do with not being focused on her right?"

"What would you say if I told you I spend the night comparing her to you?" Fuji asked turning to study Ryoma now.

"You couldn't yet." Ryoma said simply taking a gulp of water from the water bottle he still held.

"Why not?" Fuji questioned. He was interested as to why this AI was able to effectively read him and sound so confident on predictions.

"We haven't went that far yet." Ryoma stated it as if it was the easiest thing to understand.

"What if we do?" Fuji asked leaning closer to Ryoma as if he'd pounce any second.

Ryoma merely looked unintimidated and stared straight back at Fuji with mischievous golden eyes before answering.

"You'll never enjoy sex with her again."

Fuji laughed. Was he serious? Was he that confident in his bed skills?

* * *

><p>AN: and so they gradually find that life can be different with someone else.


End file.
